spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Apprentice Begins Transcript
The following is the Transcript for S1E1 of The Apprentice Mr. Krabs Edition Script (Episode starts with a view of Bikini Bottom, showing various shots of the city) Mr. Krabs: Bikini Bottom, me city. A place of opportunity. A place where almost anyone can make a business and succeed, but only some of those people can succeed for years and years, like me self. (Cuts to Mr. Krabs sitting in a moving limo, and occasionally showing more shots of the city, and switching back to Mr. Krabs again) Mr. Krabs: Ahoy there! My name is Eugene H. Krabs, and I'm the owner and founder of Bikini Bottom's most successful restaurant, the Krusty Krab. Oh yeah, and I also like money. Since making this fine eatery, I've become one of the ocean's richest crustaceans. However, more recently, I was able to gain so much money through a ingenious scheme with the assistance of me most loyal employee SpongeBob. Together, we managed to do a bunch of things that I will not tell you about, and became even richer. However, like any good owner, I still wasn't satisfied, because you can never have too much money! So I asked me two employees and SpongeBob suggested making a show like the one you're watching right now! And boy is he a genius! This will make me the richest thing in the entire galaxy! (Mr. Krabs gets out of the limo and into a helicopter that takes off, and also features shots of the 16 contestants while Mr. Krabs is speaking) Mr. Krabs: So I decided to randomly select 16 people that I have never even heard of or seen before, and invited them to compete on me new reality TV show. (Mr. Krabs' helicopter lands on a building named "Krusty Krab Tower") Mr. Krabs: Only one of these people will win, and that person will work with me! And learn the ropes of becoming just like me and become successful, even though they probably won't anyway. Who will win it all? I don't know, go grab a Krabby Patty or something and get back here and start watching this show that stars me! (Shows 16 contestants again before cutting to the theme song introducing all the contestants and cast, with "For the Love of Money" by The O' Jays playing before cutting to Mr. Krabs' office in Krusty Krab Tower) (Mr. Krabs is writing in his office, and SpongeBob enters) SpongeBob: Hi Mr. Krabs, I'm here! Mr. Krabs: Ahoy me boy! Are you ready to start your new promotion? SpongeBob: Boy am I ever! I'm so excited for this! Mr. Krabs: Brilliant! Wait a minute, where's Patrick? SpongeBob: He's out front greeting the contestants. (Cuts to Patrick sleeping at the front door, and all the contestants are attempting to get in) Plankton: Who let him in charge of the door? Squidward: I've had it. We've been waiting for almost a half an hour! PATRICK! WAKE UP! (Patricks wakes up) Patrick: Huh? GAH! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?! Squidward: Patrick you barnacle head! You've ben blocking the enterance so we can get in! Patrick: Get in for what? Contestants: FOR THE APPRENTICE! Patrick: What's the apprentice? Is that how you say Krabby Patty in French? Hobbes: Okay, this is getting stupid (Pounces Patrick) Patrick: GAH! GET OFF OF ME! (Runs off) Squidward: About time... (All the contestants walk in) (Cuts to an interview with Hobbes) Hobbes: My name is Hobbes, and yes, I'm a talking tiger that walks on two legs. If that surprises you, I don't really care. My best friend is Calvin, who I'm pretty sure is the youngest person competing on the show, he's only six. And yes, he's the kid with the blonde spiky hair. I think I can easily win this, as I have pretty good experience with managing things, as I am the President and First Tiger of G.R.O.S.S. Which stands for Get Rid of Slimy girlS. I didn't make the name, Calvin did, he's kinda strange if you ask me. (Cuts to all the contestants entering Mr. Krabs' office) SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs! They're here! Mr. Krabs: I can see that SpongeBob. So anyway, welcome all of yas! If you already didn't know, I'm Eugene H. Krabs, and I like money. Squidward: Do you seriously have to introduce yourself to everyone like that every time? Mr. Krabs: Yes I do Squidward. Now shut up or your fired. So anyway, for the next couple of weeks, or months, depending on how smart you people really are and depending on how many people I have to fire every episode, one of you will end up working for me, and will learn all the ropes of being me! Plankton: So, how does this thing work? Sonic: What was that? Calvin: Sounded like a voice. Plankton: ITS ME YOU FOOLS! SHELDON J. PLANKTON! Mr. Krabs: Plankton?! How did you get on this show?! Plankton: I don't know, I got an invitation so I came. Mr. Krabs: Whatever. So anyway, I'll be splitting the 16 of you into two groups of 8. Then you'll have to work together in your respective groups on a task that I assign, and whoever does better wins for the episode! And then one of the people from the losing team gets fired. Plankton: You know we could already be on our first task if you gave us something to look over before we got here so we don't have to listen to you babble and waste time. Mr. Krabs: Shut up Plankton! Now, SpongeBob will be using some sort of computer or whatever to divide all of yas up! WIP Still, please don't edit without my premission, or you can, and if I like what edits you made, I might keep some of them. -NMMacc18 Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Pilots Category:NMMacc18 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2017